legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/YMMV
YMMV Page for the storyline of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. *'Alternative Character Interpretation:' Either Carl Robinson is a Jerkass Woobie who is capable of being redeemed or a war criminal who, regardless of his Freudian Excuse, is a collaborator of a Knight Templar and provided her the manpower to cause a biochemical terrorism act all the while knowing that she intended to unleash it on the capital city of England. As a matter of fact, Carl later slaughters the House of Lords, as well as attacking London citizens to unleash revenge upon the world, and tries to take down Maria for revenge, even by means of compromising his teamates. It only makes his culpability all the more damning with some seeing his late act redemption as both unearned and unmerited compared to the scale of his actions. *'Anti-Climax Boss:' The first battle against Evil Christine, due to time restraint, had been reduced into an anti-climatic battle that ended up destroying her in a rather ridiculous way. However, given to the fact that Christine will revive in the future and regained her original personality, this will hopefully be altered. *'Arc Fatigue:' Even the author himself had admitted that Firenza Junior spinoff now suffers this problem as the story develops more on characteristics instead of progress, as one of the intentioned Story Film episode, detailing the prologue of the Battle of London, was now cut into three individual episodes before the Dome was inactivated and the Firenza Blood was spread, announcing the start of the Battle's climax. *'Author's Saving Throw:' **The fractricide of Christine was pinned on her evil counterpart, known as Evil Christine, while the original Christine showed remorse over her actions. Her plans in War Arc is more prone into strategy which fits her character more. **Carl Robinson's improvised flashbacks in Firenza Junior which gives him a more sympathetic tone for being a jerk. *'Badass Decay:' **Unfortunately, Christine Van Bilj suffered from such when she was finally introduced as an egocentric and sadistic creep who killed her brother and then becoming a fiend that is no better than Lady Van Tassel, no longer showing her love and protection towards her brother (shown by Colin's split personality) and spent the entire episode of Christine's Might whining about herself. In spite of this, it was not until Haunting Past Sub Arc that gave her a better personality via flashbacks, showing at least she had some decency before she turned insane. **Downplayed with Maria Arzonia during the London Battle, where she was dragged into an illusion of false happiness with her mother (later revealed to be a Frankenstein doppelganger), completely falling in a trap and almost got killed by the blade with the Blackness. She would be killed had Esther Blanchett never arrived to save her. However, it's eventually averted after the Dome incident, where Maria struggled with her injures and tried to reach Carl, while Esther tried to save Abel and deactivate the Dome. It's in fact a ploy to give other characters more screentime to show their development.\ ***As shown in later episodes, Esther and Carl gets the main spotlight during the time Maria struggled with her injuries. The story added more on Carl's POV to amplify his titular male protagonist status. What was more, Maria took her failure as a lesson and eventually, she warned Katarina about Vira Hermes when Katarina mistook Vira as after their encounter, since Maria had fall for the similar experience which turned out to be a ruse. *'Base-Breaking Characters:' **Some people sympathizes Esther Blanchett due to her desperation and intentions to save her sister, but her quality of overprotective towards Michael's sore butt, even after knowing his true nature... made her seemed annoying. Her actions of releasing her deranged sister had caused hatred amongst others in-universe and amongst readers, but the story later gives her a much more light by making her having a Heel Realization. After all, the author states that this is a vital part of story. **The biggest Base-Breaking character so far is none other than Carl Robinson, starting as a dark and cruel jerk, who seemed to retain his own free will even if he was possessed by the Malice of Moloch. Therefore, he was once Unintentionally Unsympathetic, until his past flashbacks were revealed one by one, following his realistic descent into darkness which sealed his Villain Protagonist status. In spite of this, many people had questioned whether Carl would really become good again. Considering Carl's dark personality is in Gray Zone, his characteristic is highly controversial and debatable. *'Better than Canon:' In spite of some mild critisism of Death Arc for being a semi-ripoff of the original series, there are still some praise to the storyline for being more evolved into the mysteries that the series failed to explain, as well as fixing some problems of some original characters, including: **Betsy Ross has more screentime in modern era, especially in Blood Moon Sub Arc. Her tender moment with Ichabod were cut, and their former relationship were just an implication. **Katrina never intends to betray Ichabod when the arc surrounding the Awakening Spell started, but is acted out of Gregory Grape's brainwashing, so was Henry. Henry was never killed, but left Sleepy Hollow. Katrina never intended to kill Ichabod from the past as a result, as the author consider it to be an act of idiocy considering how devastating it would be if Ichabod was killed. **Abbie Mills will still sacrifice herself like the controversial Season 3 finale in the original series, but her segment inside Lara still exists and is eventually returned during an accidental identity swap. *'Catharsis Factor:' Many fans cheers for Lady Van Tassel's punishment at the end of The Cranes Arc. She was chained inside Purgatory by Moloch and being tortured day and night. Considering what she had done to Ichabod and Katrina, she deserves every second of it. *'Complete Monster:' Has its own page. *'Counterpart Comparation:' **The Team Witness and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia has much of similarities in their membership and their missions, in spite of being inside different eras. According to Word of God, Maria Arzonia is a future version of Ichabod Crane, Matt Butcher is a future version of Abbie Mills, while Carl Robinson is a future version of Jenny Mills, and so on. **The Firenza Junior is compared to Batman: Arkham Knight, with Maria as Batman, Matt as Gordon, Carl as the Arkham Knight, Nio as the Joker, Michael as Scarecrow, and Melancholia as Ra's Al-Ghul. *'Captain Obvious Reveal:' Many people already discovered Michael Langdon as the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure due to Late-Arrival Spoilers on Michael's page. *'Creepy Awesome:' So far, some of the story's main villains like Michael Langdon, Moloch, Phyllis Peach and Melancholia counts as such. *'Draco in the Leather Pants:' Melancholia. *'Ensembled Darkhorse:' **In The Corbin Files, Maria Arzonia becomes this in her debut episode due to her tragic Broken Bird backstory as well as her determination of being both a Well-Intentioned Extremist and a Defector of Decadence. It later makes her a Breakout Character after she returns in Firenza Junior, which makes her one of the most enjoyable CIS Heroes in the story even exceeding the story's main character, Ichabod Crane. **After Lady Van Tassel was condemned as a hateful villain, Michael Langdon comes towards the stage and becomes a much more popular villain, who becomes the first CIS Productions' villain who wins by the end of his story. **'Vanifer' earns popularity in CIS Productions due to her ambitions, her backstory of being someone''' From Nobody to Nightmare''' using her own wits and indomitable will (unlike Marlos who used his own wealth as his weapon), as well as her stoic personality of hiding her wrath deep inside her heart. **'Sister Mary Eunice' returns in The Corbin Files as a main character and proves herself to be a competent warrior and friend in need. It formed a dynamic duo between her and Katarina, and earning herself popularities. People actually got sad when they had to seperate. **'Selina Strawberry' is considered to be one of the most enjoyable CIS Heroes now, starting after her promotional material was released. Her debut receives postive reviews for being an Anti-Villain who has noble intentions while going through a wrong way. *'Harsher on the Hindsight:' **The cancellation of Sleepy Hollow series during the storyline's production caused many members of CIS Productions gone sad, given to the fact that it once was a good series until it suffered from Seasonal Rot, a problem that the storyline is trying to fix. **Cases exists when a MAD Section is cancelled and delayed due to the anniversaies of historical tragedy (like Nanking Massacre) and recent tragic news. **An upcoming episode with the description Sleepy Hollow Museum, as well as Helene Hawthorn's lament among the loss of cultural values, only makes things just harsher and sadder to whoever that think about the recent fire of National Museum of Brazil. *'Hilarious on the Hindsight:' **Recently, in July 2018, during the production of Firenza Junior spinoff, a Red Typhoon Alert was released when large area of the Southeast China was swept by Typhooon Maria, which first landed on northen Taiwan before it reaches Fujian. It's the first strong typhoon that struck China in 2018... Wait? Is "Maria" the name of this typhoon? How very interesting. *'"Holy Shit!" Quotient:' Carl's flashbacks in Firenza Junior, especially the third one, which revealed that Nio Hashiri had Carl's family and friends slaughtered, gains Carl more sympathetic qualities. However, the most shocking thing was that it was Maria Arzonia who unwillingly killed Carl's adoptive parents while being coerced by her three infamous brothers, which would fuel the main motivation for Maria to save Carl; her atonement. *'Magnificent Bastard:' The Big Bad, Moloch, is considered to be such for plotting a plan to dominate the world and wage war for a long, long time, even longer than the age of humanity. Using his avatars as his pawns, Moloch set in motions throughout the timelines and dimensions, with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse - which he Reforged into Minions - by his side, Moloch definitely stands out as the most direct threat towards the Team Witness. **His Dragon-in-Chief, Michael Langdon, isn't any better, if not anything worse. Being able to trick Katarina Couteau into believing him, Michael tricks Eckidina KnightWalker into believing him as well, playing the both sides on his palm before he finally reveals his true nature as soon as Serilda of the Abaddon is revived, in order to summon the Horseman of Death back in Sleepy Hollow. His only failure in The Corbin Files is his failure to kill the Witnesses and Katarina, but still his manipulation pushed him towards the Holy Throne of Vatican, making him the Pope and the first CIS villain who has an onscreen victory. **'Melancholia', Michael's own Dragon, pushes this towards another level when she and her faction, the Langdon Orphans, manipulates Carl Robinson into turning against Maria Arzonia while setting a delusional plan to destroy the world and make it anew with Firenza Blood, Supreme Croatoan Virus and FOLIE. It's also shown that Melancholia is able to manipulate every Big Bad Wannabe (most notably like Fiamma of the Right and Celestia Ludenberg) in her palm, and when she discovered something bad, she remained modest and subtle, but had already set up a plan to get rid of their threats ever since the beginning. By using Carl's hatred and cynicsm, Melancholia breaks the seal of hatred on Carl, turning him just as same as Maria as a KnightWalker Cyborg, also a delusional tool that tries to destroy one single target along with almost anyone on their way. **'Phyllis Peach', also known as , is sort of a female version of Professor James Moriarty and manipulates villains and heroes on different sides to slew each other, until she herself gained her own goals to make the world in Hell, largely for her own amusement and delusions. Especially during War Arc, Phyllis managed to get away from police radar by distracting police attentions and framed other person for the crime, using two years of preperations to make up this plan. *'Rescued From the Scrappy Heap:' **'Carl Robinson' after his backstory full of murder and betrayal was revealed, making him a much more sympathetic character beneath his cold, harsh and distrusting personality, considering he became Unintentionally Unsympathetic after his murder of Mary Spencer, of which its motive is also explained. **'Christine Van Bilj', after her backstory and her full details of Split Personality Disorder were revealed, showing she was rather another victim of her father's naked ambition which eventually made her Gone Mad From Revelation, and the crimes of murdering her brother will be pinned on her inner insanity that formed Evil Christine, while the real Christine was at least falls into Even Evil Has Loved One with her respect and care towards Colin. **'Betsy Ross' in the original series is considered as one of the least favorite characters in Sleepy Hollow for lack of Character Development, but the storyline actually made Betsy more important in The Corbin Files and Blood Moon Sub Arc due to her transformation into a monster and her Heroic Sacrifice to fight against Christine. Some readers are feeling sorry for Betsy's fate and are also glad that Betsy's soul returns to her own timeline and twists her unfortunate fate. **The storyline version's Nio Hashiri receives hatred amongst CIS Productions member on this wiki, being the worst villain in the Firenza Junior spinoff story due to her Alpha Bitch personality just like Eckidina KnightWalker before Eckidina Arc, as she is being someone who only does evil for the fun and full enjoyment for herself, regardless of how much of severely she brought suffering upon others. However, the recent episode of Firenza Junior made her a much more manipulative and cunning person instead of being a flat psychopath like Aki Honda. *'Ron the Death Eater:' Daniel Reynolds, due to his unpopularity in some fans from the original series for being a Replacement Scrappy of Frank Irving, this storyline made him a pawn of villains rather than Abbie's former love interest. *'They Copied It, So It Sucks:' Zigzagged. People points out that some of the Death Arc and Purgatory Arc episodes are considered as a ripoff to the original season 1. Nevertheless, the story will deviate from the original plotline as it progresses, not to mention that there're already additional contents to tie the story up. *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character:' Christine Van Bilj, before Haunting Past Sub Arc that fleshed out more of her character, was considered to be a great disappointment in Blood Moon Sub Arc for being an one-dimensional character as well as an Anti-Climax Boss, even by the author himself. It promoted Officer Candy Apple to bring her back and made her a person with two personalities in order to flesh out her character, adding more flashbacks and revealing that she was more complicated that she seemed to be. The recent reception towards her seemed to get warmed up. *'The Scrappy:' **'Lady Van Tassel', the Season 1's main villain, is widely hated because of her status of being a greedy villain who only tried to pursuit Van Tassel's family legacy, driving her into manipulating the Horseman of Death and killing, corrupting and destroying many people's life. Not only Moloch's imprisonment and torture upon her makes readers rejoiced, but also, Michael Langdon's presence in the next entry as a Contrasting Sequel Antagonist makes her looks inferior. **'Evil Christine' is considered as such for her remorseless fratricide, her spoiled and arrogant Big Bad Wannabe attitude, and her manipulation upon the original Christine who is much calmer, matured and likeable because of her Big Sister Instinct. *'Unexpected Character:' Pratically, in Firenza Junior, no one would expect that Arzonia Brothers returned in a flashback of Carl, being the person behind his adoptive parents' murder as well as his Start of Darkness. The Creator's Lies that Carl's parents died in car crash only amplified this. *'Unintentionally Unsympathetic:' Formerly happens on Carl Robinson, especially after he killed Mary Spencer, made many people thought he was actually a Jerk-ass who has no sympathetic quality in spite of being given one, but later stories revealed more of his past and all the betrayal he suffered, which severely broke him and made him distrusting and cynical, explaining the reason behind his hatred to Maria and his murder on Spencer, all related to those suffering he endured. *'Values Dissonance:' Whenever the story mentions Taiwan, it's described as a region of China since the writer is from China. However, this is not an attempt to start an argument. Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow